Winter Love
by Emerald-rei
Summary: When Christmas comes, Hisoka has secret plans for Tsuzuki and drags him off to skip work. Tatsumi's sudden appearance has scared the older shinigami. He has no idea Tatsumi only wants to spend time with him on this precious day.


**Winter Love**

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita sensei…I only own this pointless idea lol.

Rating: PG or K+

Genres: Romance, general

Pairings: Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, implied Watari and Hisoka

Warning or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, shonen-ai alert, grammar and other errors, pointless plot.

It has been a while since I last wrote any Yami no Matsuei fiction and I kind of lost my touch. So expect it to be overly OOC. :sweat: This one shot is dedicated to my friend, Kani-chan. She wanted a Tatsumi x Tsuzuki story, so I did one. But please forgive me for the plot and everything. This is my first time writing this pairing, as well as the Watari x Hisoka pairing (this pairing is a bonus actually…). I don't think it's well written but…oh well…

I named this 'Winter Love' because it's a Christmas fiction. Sorry for the lameness…Anyway, here I wish all of you an Advanced Merry Christmas (although I don't celebrate it…). Please do review after reading.

**: Ready…Go :**

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"_Come in," commanded a deep voice. The door opened to reveal an emerald eyed youth with light brown hair._

_He bowed slightly as an act of respect. "Good morning," the youth greeted politely._

"_Good morning, Kurosaki-kun. May I help you?" asked Tatsumi with a small smile. The secretary was always polite with others, and Hisoka was always polite to those who deserved it. Unfortunately, his partner Tsuzuki was not one of those. _

_The empath closed the door gently and turned towards the shadow master. "Tatsumi-san, I have a request."_

"Hisoka, where are we going? I don't want to be scold by Tatsumi later…," Tsuzuki Asato whined as his amethyst eyes became watery when he imagined how fierce their secretary was. Tatsumi Seiichiro was a very discipline man and would not tolerate any nonsense. Although, some had doubted how was he able to stand the childish and playful Tsuzuki for that long.

The emerald eyed boy was one of those people. Kurosaki Hisoka was, indeed, an empath, but he had shamelessly admitted that even him could not sense Tatsumi's emotions, let alone read his mind. The shadow master had done well to build unreachable walls for anyone to read through him. Yet, of all things, Tatsumi did not shield one important emotion; protectiveness.

All the co-workers knew of his protectiveness towards a certain shinigami in the second block. Of course, that did not mean he was not fair. Tatsumi always made sure his friends' well being. He treated all his friends fair and square. However, there was one person he paid more attention than the others. And it was none other than Tsuzuki, his ex-partner.

"Just come," was Hisoka's firm reply. That day was the day he finally could return Tsuzuki's kindness. He might not be able to return them all at once, but Hisoka was content to know he was able to help Tsuzuki a little.

"Here…," before Tsuzuki could finish his sentence, his amethyst eyes widened in pure shock and whatever on his mind became blank. A few steps away, he saw a familiar figure with those undeniable glasses. 'Tatsumi!'

Hisoka dragged his stunned partner towards the shadow master. "Tatsumi-san, you are early as usual," the boy said with an approval nod. It was answered by a polite sentence from their secretary.

"What are you doing here, Tatsumi? Don't tell me you come to hunt me because we never appeared at work but-"

For the second time that day, Tsuzuki's sentence was never finished. His stumbled speech was interrupted by a smile from Tatsumi. "Today is Christmas, Tsuzuki-san," he said, as if it was normal for the workaholic man slacking off on a holiday. Tatsumi was never one of those people. He was always working, working and working. What had happened?

"Here," suddenly Hisoka's feminine voice came as a nicely wrapped box was thrown at Tsuzuki, who had no problem to grab a good hold on it. "Merry Christmas, baka," the empath found himself unable to restrain himself to call Tsuzuki an idiot out of habit. He was gaping at both of his friends like he had come face-to-face with aliens despite the fact both of the 'aliens' were irresistibly charming.

"Here's mine," Tatsumi's deep voice followed afterwards, while his hands shoved his present into Tsuzuki's. Then he exchanged presents with Hisoka, who muttered a shy 'thank you'. When Tsuzuki had finally regained his composure, he saw Hisoka walking away.

"Wait, Hisoka! Where are you going now?" asked a confused Tsuzuki. He felt like an idiot gaping all the time. In his mind, he still could not comprehend what, why and how.

His smaller partner turned to look at them. "Have fun, Tsuzuki," Hisoka replied, ignoring his concerned partner's question. Suddenly a long haired man appeared behind him and grabbed him by shoulders, to which it shocked the empath at first.

"Bon!" Watari chirped while still hugging Hisoka from behind. His long hair was braided neatly with a red ribbon at the end. "Yo! Tsuzuki! Tatsumi! Enjoy yourselves today! Later come to the party at my house for dinner!"

Tsuzuki blinked. Today was sure a surprise to him. First Hisoka had dragged him to the below world of Meifu, second Tatsumi was waiting for them instead of working, and third Watari had appeared to fetch Hisoka. And he had thought Tatsumi would ask them to work even on a holiday!

"Let's go, Bon!" Watari chirped happily again. Hisoka nodded without any word. He walked away with Watari only after he turned to look at Tsuzuki with a smile.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki," Hisoka had said with a small smile, which it was almost impossible to happen. The youngest shinigami in their world was smiling? Tsuzuki seriously wondered if he was dreaming. Nevertheless, Tsuzuki was overjoyed to see a smile by his younger partner. The long forgotten smile made Hisoka looked all angelic and beautiful, even if it only lasted for a second.

When he felt his wrist being took by a rougher hand only Tsuzuki realized Tatsumi was still at present. Apparently Tatsumi had plans and he was already taking Tsuzuki to somewhere. 'Weird,' Tsuzuki thought. 'Why would Hisoka leave instead of going with us?'

"Kurosaki-san requested me something yesterday," Tatsumi started slowly while he continued to guide Tsuzuki to the destination. "He asked me to enjoy a day off today," the shadow master paused. "With you," he added at last. His grip on Tsuzuki's wrist tightened without his knowledge.

Upon hearing so, Tsuzuki laughed. "Hisoka…I never thought he cares for others," he said while still laughing. "And I never thought you agree…," when those words escaped his mouth, Tsuzuki's expression turned serious.

"He has changed a lot," the other stated as a matter of fact. Hisoka learned to care and be open around others during the time with all of them. But among all people, Tsuzuki was the one who helped him most, being his partner. "Tsuzuki-san, there are many things that are unpredictable," Tatsumi's eyes softened as he answered to Tsuzuki's last sentence.

To be truthful, Tsuzuki was feeling uneasy because Tatsumi held his wrist in such strong grip. Not that he complained about it, but he was feeling weird. Nervous. Unsettled. Confused. Whatever you call it.

"Let's enjoy like Kurosaki-kun said," the shadow master smiled softly when he turned back to look at the other.

Tsuzuki loved Tatsumi's smile, the smile that he rarely gave to others. It was heart warming, and it calmed him down all the time. It worked like a spell to make Tsuzuki return the smile with a genuine smile. "Un," was his excited reply.

The gentle smile on Tatsumi's handsome face made him realize why he was feeling that way. So Tsuzuki halted his steps, causing the other to stop as well. When Tatsumi gave him a questioning look, Tsuzuki took the chance to break the grip on his wrist. Then with a grin, he intertwined his fingers with Tatsumi's. "Merry Christmas, Tatsumi," he pulled Tatsumi closer and placed a quick peck on the stunned secretary's face. "Sorry for not returning your gift."

A blush appeared on the taller's face. "No, that was the best gift I have ever received," was his reply in the end. "Thank you," he added in a soft tone as they walked on. In both of their hearts knew, the 'thank you' Tatsumi said was not only meant for one person, but for two person.

On the other hand, Watari was clapping his hands with his golden eyes locking onto Hisoka. "Bon, you looked so cute with that smile!"

"Guys are not cute!" Hisoka protested, trying to sound really angry, but failed miserably due to the blush on his face.

It was then Watari hugged Hisoka tightly. "Hisoka Hisoka, you always are," the scientist became serious all in a sudden. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed happily and gave a peek on Hisoka's forehead, causing the younger boy yelped.

From miles away, an annoyed empath by the name Hisoka was seen chasing after an overly joyful scientist named Watari.

**: The End :**


End file.
